Playing Cinderella
by Volitional
Summary: This is a mini-fic done by Anonymous request for an extremely awkward moment between Alucard & Integra (slightly shippy and actually done to some public figures as well). Set pre-war. Integra takes Alucard as a personal escort and companion to a social event hosted by the Queen of England; but something goes horribly wrong and Hellsing's commander is left mortified and embarrassed!


**Author's Note:** So, this is honestly my first write-in for Alucard. I honestly avoid involving him too much because I fear I won't do him even remotely close to justice. Seeing as a scenario between the Master & Servant had been requested however, it was a bit hard to, well...Not write him. But, here it is and I apologize if it isn't all that great!

* * *

She hissed as the back of her dress was zipped up, though not by her own doing. Integra had been having a hard time reaching the little piece of metal, and Alucard had found it to be the perfect key to catching his Master mid-dress. Of course, he hadn't gotten much of a sight, seeing as the proud woman had clutched the fabric to her form. That didn't stop the Nosferatu from smirking as he slowly slid it up until the final step was putting the small clasp together. His gloved hands pulled the golden tresses from his Master's hands to gently fall behind her. Just as Integra reached back to take a few thin strands to pin them up, he carefully snatched the pin from her fingers. Alucard carefully braided the few strands together and pinned them with the shimmering accessory. His hands fell to her shoulders, mirth laced within not only his expression but his words as well.

"You might give the Queen a run for her throne, my Master."

Though Hellsing's director was dressed in a beautiful gold gown with deep, crimson designs along the torso, she still scowled like a moody businesswoman. This was not her preferred attire and she most certainly was not pleased with where they would be going. To top it off, Alucard had needed to help her in dressing – granted it was only to zip her up, but that was far more than she ever wanted to let him do. "Quiet. I want you to be on your best behavior this evening." A toothy grin was given in return, and the vampire himself had donned a tuxedo for the occasion. Naturally it was black with a crimson vest to match the accents of the Englishwoman's gown. He of course, had managed to be the one to pick out both of their attires for the evening. It was a treat for him and a bargain for his behaving for the occasion. "Aren't I always?" Rather than pushing her luck and walking in circles, Integra grabbed the small purse she would be carrying with her for the evening and started to put on her gloves. It was as she had finished doing so that something cold graced her neck and came to rest on her collarbone. Her skin rose in gooseflesh and a hand fled to the place. Something metallic met her clothed fingertips and she glanced down. A beautiful gold and garnet necklace had been clasped around her throat. She turned to address Alucard, but he had already made it to her bedroom door and was holding it open.

Whether the gesture was done to mock her or not was unclear, but the vampire gave a bow and waved to the open door. Holding her dress up just enough not to trip over it, the knight made her way out of the room. A nod was spared for his gentlemanly acts. Again, she was met with his odd behavior and the Cheshire grin he seemed to always wear. A gloved hand reached for hers as he stepped down. "Allow me, my Master" he purred, leading Integra down the main staircase and to the large doors leading outside. It was approximately just past nine at night and the sun had set. A sleek, black vehicle belonging to the Hellsing organization had sat idle, waiting for the pair. He opened the door and let her slide in before entering the car himself. Alucard placed himself opposite the blonde, seeming far too satisfied with how things were beginning. Integra made a mental note to keep a keen eye on her Servant. Only the door being shut and the small jostle that signaled their movement brought her out of her thoughts. Blinking briefly, she uttered a small sigh and turned her head to gaze out the window. The silence that filled the vehicle was both relaxing and unnerving. She could feel Alucard's gaze on her, probably judging her and reveling in the fact that he had chosen their attire. The director wasn't too pleased, nor was she comfortable; but it would have to do. After all, he could have done worse. Just the thought of what he could have done or prepared – what he could still do chilled the woman and made her uneasy. It was far too late to feign illness; and rejecting an open and direct invitation from Her Majesty would be disrespectful. Not to mention it would be in poor timing as well as taste.

"You seem tense, my Master. Is there something troubling you?" Integra wanted nothing more than to ignore the baritone voice that had addressed her; but giving him the satisfaction of silence and the knowledge that he was getting under her skin wasn't an option. "It's been a while since I've worn a gown" she stated simply.

"Oh? I was under the impression that you wore a simple white one, perhaps of cloth or silk to bed most evenings when you get the chance to rest." A Cheshire's grin spread over alabaster lips, causing the woman to glare at the male. "A dress," she replied more sternly. Taking the hint, Alucard nodded and withdrew from his game, for now.

"The last I saw you garbed in such formal wear, was at the burial ceremony for your father and the occasional visit you spared to honor him."

"That in and of itself is rare."

"When was the last time you visited Arthur's grave?"

This was a highly persona subject, a topic she had never thought to engage in with the Nosferatu. Nevertheless she dropped it, none too gently and without warning. The vampire of course, knew when to pick his fights and kept quiet. Soon enough the vehicle had pulled to the front steps of a beautiful palace with light pouring down its steps. Two guards opened the doors and Integra quit the car with Alucard at her heels. Starting to advance, he linked arms with the woman and lead her up into the structure. Of course, the pair met with the Queen and greeted her respectfully. A curtsy from Integra, which mind you had been odd enough to perform but equally so for Alucard to witness, and a sweeping bow from the Nosferatu himself. After a short discussion, they were dismissed to mingle and enjoy the refreshments offered and to dance the night away. In truth it had been more of a social gathering for those who worked or were associated in some way with the royal woman. Graceful, crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, intricate carvings were etched into the finely painted and polished wood of the walls and entryways, a miniature orchestra was set up to play music and tables were scattered but not so obnoxiously. The middle and or majority of the ballroom was left open to dance before the Queen. After drifting and mingling as much as he was permitted, Alucard had grown bored. A gloved hand met his Master's elbow and it was only after lowering the wineglass from her lips that the blonde addressed her Servant. She gave him a quizzical look and he plucked the glass from her fingers. She had barely sipped from the almost clear contents within when he lead her away and out to dance.

"I don't dance, Alucard."

"I will lead, Master."

"I don't dance," she repeated with a frown.

"You will tonight." There were far too many ways that phrase could be taken out of context and the underlying meanings she didn't doubt that were ever present in such simple words made her cringe. Nevertheless, the knight let him lead her through a dance, and then two more after that. The first was at a swift pace, and in truth, Integra had feared that she would trip. Instead, the duo practically glided across and around the room with the other dancers. Of course, it was thanks to Alucard that such a thing was even remotely possible. The second and third dances were slower, and as the final before the orchestra took a break drew to a close, the Nosferatu pulled his human Master closer. Her lips parted to protest, but making a scene would be childish and foolish on her part. She would have to deal with it and slowly, reluctantly placed her head against his shoulder. Something of a triumphant grin passed swiftly over the male's features, and though she couldn't see him, Integra knew he was relishing in such a treat. It may even be just as thrilling for him as tasting her blood. He would have better luck getting the crimson treat from her more so than another like this.

Just as things seemed to be going in order and the clock struck midnight, Integra went to step away when something tugged a bit at her back. Before she could address the issue, her gown was torn from her form. Gasps and little noises of surprise were given along with a few whistles and snickers among the crowd. Azure hues widened and Hellsing's director was stupefied. She stood there, now only garbed in a simple but slightly laced pair of black underwear with a matching bra to sport it. Color flooded the proud woman's cheeks as she realized that her dress had been stripped from her, leaving her exposed and incredibly humiliated. The commanding woman was caught between wanting to scream and burst into tears. Alucard's brows rose; stunned, though this had not been his doing. Even so, the vampire grinned at how helpless his Master looked. To him, it was a doe caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle; or a gazelle being hunted by a lion. Either way, she no longer appeared so confident and domineering.

To ask for Alucard's help would be even worse; but she couldn't just stand there or attempt to leave looking as she did. Judging by the way the dress had been so violently, but apparently 'accidentally' torn from her body, there was no way it could still be worn for the evening's events. Integra was forced to take action. Sucking in a shaky, uneven breath, her chin lifted and she addressed her vampire. "A-Al..." She could feel herself starting to stutter; so before continuing, the knight cleared her throat and tried again.

"Alucard, I demand that you lend me your coat and that we leave."

"But the party has just begun, my Master."

"We are leaving. Your coat, Alucard." She made the words more forceful; demanding.

A gloved hand reached to take the heir's chin and he leaned closer, voice and countenance alike filled with mirth. "The great, honorable knight, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing – my Master, embarrassed? Do mine ears deceive me as she implores that I lend her my coat and escort her out so we may leave before the event ends and without a proper dismissal from the Queen Herself?" Integra smacked his hand away, practically hissing in return. "So help me Alucard, if you do not help me I will shove your own bullets down your throat and make you sleep outside midday!"

It wasn't the threat that made him shrug off the tuxedo coat, seeing as he was still thoroughly amused. But as the grand clock made its final toll, he draped the jacket over the fiery woman. Figuring he would then shield her from prying eyes and help her out, Integra started forward. Not even a single step had been taken before she was swept bridal-style into the Nosferatu's arms. As if being stripped practically nude in front of the other knights and plenty of other important figureheads hadn't been enough. At east however, every inch of her form was either covered by his coat or carefully hidden by his own form. Reflexively due to her state, the woman of steel leaned against him, pressing against his chest. Once they were in the vehicle and pulling away to return to Hellsing, Integra settled in the seat, clutching his coat firmly against and around her body.

"Never, speak of this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Quite," he returned simply.

There must be a catch; there always was with Alucard. "Honestly?"

He grinned and crossed one leg over the other with nonchalance. "Why, of course."

"Alucard…?"

"Yes, my dear Master?"

"You're being far too reasonable."

"I basically got to act as your date, treat you like a Queen, 'wine and dine' you if you will, dance with you and then had the privilege to see you in your undergarments. I am quite pleased, Master. I believe there is no better way to spend an evening. Having to dress up and waste a few hours with old swine for men and tacky music and conversations was well worth all that I received and did in return."

A lump formed in the heir's throat and she tried to glare at her Servant. "You will never let me live it down, will you?"

"Though it was not your fault, I most certainly won't. And by the looks on everyone's faces, neither will they." He relinquished a deep and hearty chuckle then, watching as the icy woman's cheeks flushed with color once more. The night she played Cinderella, dressed to impress so to speak – and though she had not a glass slipper, she did lose her entire apparel for the evening. _Never again_, she thought and decided sharply in her mind. This would surely be something they would all remember; a most humiliating and repulsive blemish on the Hellsing prodigy's title and being.


End file.
